


how Billy (did not) become one of Bruce kids

by orphan_account



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Billy Batson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57
Collections: Fifth DCEU Fanworks Exchange





	how Billy (did not) become one of Bruce kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).



[drawing in a bigger size](https://postimg.cc/fV7jHcxt)


End file.
